Bug Hunt
|Planet=Arieki |Continent=Torden |Zone=Plains }} Overview Enter the Kardash Atta Colony to the West of the Irendas Colony. Recover 10 Atta Brains, along with the brain matter of the Atta Champion Boritak, Atta Champion Olirex, Atta Foreman Akikorik, Atta Foreman Exicorium, and the Atta Queen Kardash. Return the samples to Agent Zim when you are finished. Speak to Captain Reyko might also be a requirement, unclear. Since patch 1.6 :If you talk to Lieutenant Donners when you enter the Kardash Atta Colony she will tell you she believes that the Atta are intelligent and their queen should be allowed to live. She offers you two choices. :* 1. Continue with this Bug Hunt mission. :* 2. Abandon the Bug Hunt mission and help her. (Leads to Bug Hugger mission.) Objectives Find the Kardash Atta Colony Collect 10 Atta Brains * Kardash Atta Brain Sample 10/10 Champion Boritak's Brain * Kardash Champion Boritak's Brain 1/1 Champion Olirex's Brain * Kardash Champion Olirex's Brain 1/1 Foreman Exicorium's Brain * Kardash Foreman Exicorium's Brain 1/1 Foreman Akikorik's Brain * Kardash Foreman Akikorik's Brain 1/1 Queen Kardash's Brain * Queen Kardash's Brain 1/1 Dialogue Briefing Agent Zim: : You will fetch me samples from the nearby Atta colony. That's not too hard for you, is it? : I heard that Captain Reyko gave you an assignment in the Atta hive. I have been asked to collect information on the indigenous species of insect you know as the Atta. Since you will be in close proximity to these creatures, I'd like you to recover some biological samples for me. : I need to understand how these Atta think and react. I need samples of their nervous system, such as their brain. In fact, that's exactly what I want you to bring me. Hunt down the most powerful of their species and return their brains to me. : I'm sure that a professional such as yourself can handle getting your hands a little dirty. Do this for me and I promise to put in a good word for you with command. Debriefing Agent Zim: : Excellent. I see that your reputation for achieving results is not unwarranted. Walkthrough Teleporter to Kardesh Champion Boritak is located in the Harvest Grotto at 385, -45 (/loc 388, 208, -89). Boritak is accompanied by two Attas at -107, 369: One guardian and one worker (Confirm Worker). Take out the worker, then the guardian, then finally Boritak. A laser chain of at least lvl 23 helps (I used a prototype Vaxtronics Laser Chaingun). The mini-bosses are tough kills for non-Commando types and it is recommended that one squad up to complete this chain or advance to higher experience levels before undertaking it. The Queen is incredibly difficult to kill and she is well protected particularly by a Nurse, Guardians and other mini-bosses. Do not take them on all at once. Select your target from range and use your rifle to draw out selected targets. Photonic and Sonic weapons work well. Cryonic weapons are best against Atta. Atta are immune to Fire and Electric Damage. Go slow and be methodical for the best success.